Initiation
by marieannetoinette
Summary: Carlisle introduces his niece to a whole other world.  -AU/AH- -some BDSM-


Carlisle stared at Bella's naked ass after he bent her over his home office slowly walked around his desk staring at her spread legs, her panties stretched around her ankles and her hands clasped behind her head until he was in front of his desk. He sat in the firm leather chair and opened a drawer.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my niece." He took a leather paddle from the drawer and turned it back and forth in his hands casually examining it. "In fact, I'll probably be harder on you for that very reason." Carlisle slowly carded a hand through Bella's hair. "I can't let my step-sister's daughter wander into the deep, dark world without properly training her, now can I?"

He could feel her pulse at the base of her ear and feel the shuddering breaths she was taking to stay calm. But she hadn't shifted from the assigned position and when he had been standing behind her he could see her vulva pulsing and clenching and the moisture gathering at the seam of her lips. She might have been frightened, but she was also very aroused.

"Bella, I'm going to spank you." Carlisle moved back to his position behind Bella and gently placed his hand on her ass and squeezed. Bella's hips twitched and she stopped breathing for a moment, but she restrained herself from pushed back into Carlisle's hand.

"And while I do so, I'm going to lay down some ground rules. I will spank you with this paddle after each rule. You are going to say 'Yes, sir,' if you agree with these rules." Bella's thighs clenched as Carlisle's hand moved down her ass towards her thigh, and he traced the crease where the met. "You are going to say "Please explain, sir," if you are confused. You are going to say, 'Please no, sir,' if you wish to negotiate a rule. If at any point you feel uncomfortable with what is happening in this room you will call me Uncle Carlisle and I will stop immediately. Do you understand?"  
>Bella nodded her head slightly against the desk and said, "Yes, sir."<br>Carlisle smiled. "Good. Now we can begin."

2

"Rule the first; though I am taking liberties here, we are family. There will be no penetrative or oral sex of any kind. Do you understand?" On the words "sex", "any", and "kind" Carlisle struck Bella's bottom three times. She had tried to brace herself for the first strike but Carlisle beat her to it. The expected but somehow irregular blows left her off-balance, but she didn't forget to say, "Yes, sir," She could feel the heat spreading out from her ass to deep in her anus and vagina. Her inner muscles clenched, her thighs quivered, and she didn't think she could take another hit like that without abandoning her stance and rutting against Carlisle's leg.

"Rule the second; I require absolute obedience during this training period. While I understand that you are a novice, I believe that you are capable of the compliance I require." Bella latched onto the calm in Carlisle's voice and used it to strengthen her resolve to keep herself still and her breaths regulated. "I will not" -smack- "accept" -smack- "half. hearted. efforts." -smack smack smack- "Do you understand?" Bella nodded against the desk and squeezed her hands together.  
>"Yes, sir, I understand."<br>Carlisle smacked the outer sides of her cheeks with more force and watched the red prints bloom on her skin.  
>"'Yes, sir,' is sufficient Isabella." Bella nodded again and swallowed hard.<br>"Yes, sir." "Good girl," Carlisle said. "You're already learning." Bella desperately wanted Carlisle to settle into a steady rhythm; he seemed to know when her body was getting used to the tension of holding her position and of being so intimately exposed to her uncle. His blows where timed to interrupt her thoughts just at that cusp and keep her on the edge of her balance, physically and emotionally. When he informed her that he was to be called sir at all times during their engagement, never Uncle and never Master, Bella ached to rock back into the leather paddle even as the pain caused her to tense her buttocks. When he told her that she would be on time to their weekly meeting every time, barring injury or illness she almost bit through the skin of her lips on the four strokes. On time. Every time.

But the most arousing part of it wasn't the paddle against her ass or even her nakedness in front of someone who had never-and most would say should never-see her that way. It was the fact the she stood still, that she answered Carlisle's questions with a mostly clear and unwavering voice. That she was so open to another human being. This is what she had been missing and looking for for these last two years at college. Party after party. Boyfriend after boyfriend. Wanting the ability to surrender in the moment, to the moment. She had chosen to stand there with her ass in the air and take whatever Carlisle gave her. She could and would live through it, and even live in it, because this is where she wanted to be.


End file.
